


Emergency Consort

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Armitage Hux, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is close to sealing a deal with a highly influential council that’ll help sway the war in their favour. The only issue is that the council only deal with alphas who are mated as they believe that they’re much tamer and more level-headed this way. All Kylo needs to do is pretend to be mated whilst visiting the planet to sign the agreement. He seizes the opportunity to offer Hux a promotion in return for pretending to be his mate. Hux agrees, and their courting begins.





	Emergency Consort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PalenDrome (nerdherderette)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/gifts).



> Written for the Kylux Secret Santa 2018 ❤️
> 
> For [@nerdherderette](https://nerdherderette.tumblr.com) and I really, really hope you like it! ❤️
> 
> This was so much fun to write. It hit a lot of my own likes so bless those Secret Santa mods for getting my pairing _so_ right! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

When Hux had imagined himself in the presence of some of the galaxy’s most influential dignitaries, it _wasn’t_ as Supreme Leader Kylo Ren’s _pretend mate_.

The two First Order representatives sit at the centre of a long, rectangular table amongst the sixteen council members of the planet Lonaq, a humanoid species but with a pale blue tinge to their skin, with blood red eyes and enchanting runes on their skin. A mixture of alphas and betas, Hux feels slightly unnerved by being the only omega in the room, his fear only satiated by the fact that pretending to be Kylo’s mate would mean being defended by him should any being try to harm him. Still, he tries to enjoy the last few sips of his desert wine whilst the servants shuffle around them to clear the table of their empty plates.

Hux has never eaten a seven-course meal in his life, and the belt of his jodhpurs is bearing the brunt of his fullness. Regardless, his body language remains passive and attentive, sitting straight in his chair to give off the best impression he can to these dignitaries; pretending to be mated takes a lot of effort.

With the remnants of their meal finally gone and only wine glasses left, Hux relaxes, feeling comfortable in this calm environment rather than being surrounded by food that he doesn’t find appetising. Even the council members seem to relax but Kylo, sitting to Hux’s left, still seems rigid in his seat. Perhaps it’s merely the burden of keeping up the façade of being mated to Hux, or it’s just the fatigue of a long day of negotiations.

Or perhaps it’s that he can sense Hux’s yearning for him.

Hux swallows hard, averting his gaze from the Supreme Leader’s youthful face, turning away like a shy maiden. He should have known that this mission was a terrible idea but with Kylo offering the title of Grand Marshal to him in return for cooperation on this mission, Hux couldn’t refuse. He believed that being in close-quarters with Kylo would help to satiate his want— _his need_ —to be beside Kylo. It grows more and more every day, not just to bask in the glow of his powerful aura but to satisfy the yearning flutters in his chest that ache for the alpha’s touch. His _soft_ touch, too; not the Force-chokes and the wrist-grabs but the gentle cupping of his cheek, the tender-hearted kisses that would speak the million words that Hux feels unable to say, and a knotting that would bind them more than any wedding ring would.

“—I shall have my assistant draw up the agreed contract tonight, Supreme Leader Ren, ready for us to sign before the breakfast banquet.”

Hux comes back into the conversation as High Lord Jya, the head of Lonaq’s council—a broad-shouldered alpha with long, black hair that’s tied into a low pony-tail at the nape of his neck—smiles across the table at Kylo, who wears his new uniform; leather trousers, perfectly polished black-buckled boots that halt just below his knee, a black tunic with his favourite ruched-style sleeves, all complete with a flowing black cloak and a golden band around his forehead. Truly, Hux thinks, Kylo has gone beyond his expectations with his appearance. Even his hair looks fuller, bouncy and flowing around his face instead of lying limply across his forehead like it was when Hux stood beside him on Crait.

Hux clears his throat, wishing that the collar on his new black uniform wasn’t so high but it’s necessary to cover the _non-existing_ bite mark on his neck. Luckily for them, the people of Lonaq believe the bond mark between an alpha and an omega is sacred and none outside of their immediate family should look upon it, making Hux and Kylo’s lie about their mating a lot easier to construct.

“Perfect,” Kylo replies, raising his glass in a small gesture of appreciation before taking a drink of his red wine. “You’ll forgive me if I have my Grand Marshal read over the agreement before I sign it.”

“But of course,” High Lord Jya nods. “I had presumed your second-in-command would be the one who takes care of the paperwork.”

“You could say that,” Hux says, grinning, side-eyeing Kylo. “My mate doesn’t have the patience to read and digest long-winded contracts. He prefers the _practical_ side of negotiations.”

“As an alpha would,” another Lonaqian council member pipes up, the one to High Lord Jya’s left, his cheeks blushing a dark blue from too much drink. “Just as an omega would love the quiet work of reading! How fascinating it is that the two of you fit such stereotypes of your biology—”

“Malinix, behave yourself!” High Lord Jya chastises his beta mate, silencing the young male before looking to Hux and Kylo with soft eyes. “My apologies Supreme Leader, Grand Marshal. My mate was a professor of alpha, beta and omega dynamics before I met him and he became my consort and council member. He forgets himself and his position sometimes.”

Hux swallows hard, taking another gulp of his wine. Sitting across from an ordinary councillor is one thing, but being observed by an _expert_ of secondary biology could jeopardise their mission. Hux feels as though he mas as well be sitting underneath a blinding white spotlight, one that’s analysing his every move.

Has the beta councillor spotted his and Kylo’s forced interactions? Malinix has been beside High Lord Jya all day, throughout the day’s negotiations and then sat to his right at their celebratory dinner. Has he seen the way Hux forces his gaze to linger on Kylo’s face? Or the way they link arms so rigidly that it is though someone has a blaster against their backs? This deal with the Lonaqian council will sway the war in their favour, giving them access of over a dozen Lonaq-owned moons across the galaxy, use of their hyperspace lanes and, most importantly, unlimited supply of fuel for their army of star destroyers and ships.

“No offence taken, High Lord,” Kylo says, possibly sensing Hux’s impending panic. “My mate and I have had worse things said to us than that.”

A murmur of agreed disappointment comes from the surrounding council members. Hux raises his eyebrows in surprise at the reaction. 

“Aye,” High Lord Jya says somewhat sadly. “I dread to think to think of the hardships you have had to endure. How terrible it is that there are some barbaric planets that still believe that omegas are the weakest of the three sub-sexes.”

“You don’t?” Hux asks, stomach fluttering at the mere thought of an entire planet believing that he’s more than just a broodmare for alphas.

“Of course not!” Consort Malinix exclaims, gesturing so wildly that he spills some of his rosé wine onto the oak table, brushing his mousy-brown hair back with his free hand. “The only omegas on Lonaq are members of the royal family. They’re almost worshipped by our people.”

Hux finds himself blushing. No one has ever talked about his designation so highly. It’s always been negativity coupled with abuse about his weakness, about his thin frame, about his only use being to spread his legs and give an alpha an heir. To think that others of his sub-sex are _royalty_ makes Hux smile, wishing he could travel back to tell his teenage-self that there are beings out there who believe omegas are more than broodmares or cocksleeves.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Kylo announces, and Hux turns his head to look at him so quickly that he feels a twinge in his neck. “Omegas should be admired for their strength, though I may be biased, having an omega mate.”

It takes all of Hux’s mental energy to keep his exclaims of surprise to himself though he can’t stop his jaw from hanging open. In all the years he’s known Kylo, he believed that he was the same as all other alphas, believing that omegas should be underneath him in all meanings of the word. Hearing Kylo say such positive and encouraging things about his kind sends a small, pleasurable shiver across Hux’s skin though he keeps his smile hidden.

“Indeed,” Consort Malinix says, sighing. “And how lucky you are to have such an intelligent, handsome omega by your side to rule with _and_ share your future with, Supreme Leader Ren.”

The council members, all a little tipsy on the wine by now, hum in agreement but Hux hasn’t time to compose a reply. Instead, his words are lost in his throat as Kylo takes hold of his gloved hand and brings his knuckles to his lips for a desirous kiss, with Kylo even closing his eyes and keeping his head bowed before Hux for a moment after the kiss has ended.

“I know,” Kylo whispers, looking up at Hux through his dark eyelashes and Hux is lost, feeling his stomach twist into a knot.

The sight of Kylo, in his _full_ and beautiful uniform, looking up at Hux as if they truly _are_ mated for life is making Hux’s mind dive into all sorts of thoughts about how far they’ve both come from their first meeting seven years ago, and how much his feelings towards Kylo have changed. The alpha seems like a shadow of his former self; using his words instead of his lightsaber, fighting for the prosperity of the First Order rather than seeking a personal type of vengeance. Torn between his own yearning feelings and the needs of the mission, Hux can only blink, staring at Kylo’s soft expression, wishing for the day to be over before he can make a fool out of himself. 

“You sentimental alpha,” Hux teases, finally tugging his hand free, feigning embarrassment but feeling his cheeks blush without further reason. “I’ve made you soft.”

“Do not be ashamed of showing your affection, Grand Marshal,” Consort Malinix nods. “In fact, I’m sure we’d very much like to hear about your meeting. Surely, it was written in the stars!”

Recalling their prep-work for the mission, Hux is about to begin talking about how they met as teens and knew from that moment that they would be mates. Practice, he hopes, will make perfect.

“It was a warm afternoon in the gardens of the parliament building on Sediaan. I was with my father on a political endeavour as a young lieutenant,” Hux says, remembering their fake story on their _fated_ meeting.

“And I, still an apprentice to my master,” Kylo chimes in, setting his palm over Hux’s, their hands resting atop the table for all to see. “I was given permission to wander outside the grounds whilst my master finished negotiations inside, and that’s when I saw him.”

Hux drifts into a daydream, adding details to their rehearsed script that they didn’t mention during the journey here. He imagines an alternate reality where everything he loves isn’t taken away from him, a reality where he’s _allowed_ to be loved by someone and love them with everything he has in return. He imagines himself in luscious gardens, sitting on a stone bench beside a marble water fountain where water cascades down three different sized bowls before settling into the pool below and repeating. He’s in the middle of reading a book, one small enough to smuggle inside his uniform jacket and hide from his father—and he knows _exactly_ which one—when he feels as though someone is staring at him, and that’s when he’d see his alpha prince for the first time. A little younger than himself, dark hair that’s beginning to cover his ears, and moles on his pale skin that look like the night sky’s constellations. Hux _sighs,_ knowing that young Armitage would have killed to find his true mate so early on in his life, someone to hold onto and someone to run to. _Alas._

Kylo’s _fake_ reminiscing brings Hux from his daydream. The alpha slouches a little in his seat, elbows leaning on the table, gaze cast downwards as he speaks in a solemn tone, “He was sitting beside a water fountain, concentrating on reading a book. ‘ _To Be Courted’_ by Aliz Arani, if I remember, about a beta who was always the one celebrating at friends’ bonding ceremonies, never the one at the altar.”

Hux chokes on his wine. That was his favourite book as a teen. It felt as though he’d written it, aside from the _beta_ biology, and the smut scene at the end when the beta finds her alpha was exceedingly _useful_ to young Armitage when exploring himself late in his chambers. But he hasn’t told anyone about that book, it lies hidden on his bookshelf, wrapped in brown paper to conceal the golden writing on its spine.

_So how can Kylo possibly know about the book?_

“The afternoon sun caught his red hair so beautifully that I thought he was wearing a crown. I thought the scent in the air was the flowers blooming but it was _him_. Sweet, like the middle of spring. A bed of roses after a shower of rain. The collar of his uniform was so low that I didn’t have to wonder whether he was mated. His neck was untouched, I could almost see my claim mark on his skin—as soon as that thought came to my head, I knew he was my true mate.”

Hux is sure that time has stopped. He knows that he’s staring far too intensely at the side of Kylo’s face but he can’t look away, watching as the alpha speaks with such sincerity in his tone that Hux can’t help but wonder whether this is still part of Kylo’s act to hoodwink the councillors into believing that he and Hux are mated. Kylo has never been a particularly good liar; his eyes deceive him. Deep as the unexplored oceans on Mijaha and as dark as the endless midnights on Ondiah VII, Kylo’s eyes have never failed to captivate Hux. Sometimes brown and sometimes a honeyed-gold, it’s of no wonder to Hux that Kylo wears his mask to hide the emotions that are portrayed with just a single look into his eyes. Sadness, anger, joy—

Hux stops himself, realising that he’s never seen _joy_ in Kylo’s eyes.

“Beautiful,” Consort Malinix says dreamily.

“I agree, my love,” High Lord Jya says, smiling grandly at Kylo and Hux. “What an empire the two of you will create. To the First Order, to Supreme Leader Ren and his consort, Grand Marshal Hux, and to their love!”

The councillors all copy their High Lord’s actions as the alpha raises his glass in a toast, and the surrounding people all repeat his words before taking a drink. Hux takes a big gulp, wanting to feel the burn of the wine in the hopes that it’ll awaken him from whatever dream he’s currently buried in.

“After that, I believe it is time to retire,” High Lord Jya says. “Supreme Leader, Grand Marshal, would you do us the honour of sharing a kiss in our presence to end our fine evening? You are our most esteemed guests, after all.”

“ _Us?_ A kiss?” Hux asks, failing to hide his panic. He can’t _possibly_ kiss Kylo; the lips he’s been dreaming about touching, kissing and moaning against. He can’t do it, it’d be too painful.

“Indeed!” High Lord Jya exclaims. “It is customary for the visiting mates to end celebrations with a kiss. A show of union, a show of prosperity!”

“But mostly,” Consort Malinix slurs, “Our people are fans of romance.”

The room becomes tense, losing its amicable atmosphere that’s surrounded them all evening. All sixteen of the council members are staring at them, and Hux knows that their hesitation to share a simple kiss may blow their cover. They’ve come much too far to fail now.

“Uh,” Hux clears his throat, sitting upright, allowing his stoic expression to reclaim his face as though ready to take punishment. “Very well.”

Kylo seems hesitant too, shifting awkwardly in his seat to reach over and give Hux a small peck on the cheek. His lips are there and gone in an instant but they leave a tingling sensation on Hux’s cheek, sending a shiver across his skin that makes him exhale in a small exclaim.

“Oh,” he says, patting where his ‘ _mate’_ just kissed him. “Lovely. _Fleeting.”_

“Just how we like it,” Kylo says quietly.

“After that kiss, I’m surprised you’re still mated to him!” Consort Malinix laughs, obviously humoured by the couple’s display. A strong murmur of agreement comes from the other councillors, including High Lord Jya, and Malinix playfully bangs his palm on the table. “You’re among friends here. Come _on_ , Ren. Kiss your omega!”

Hux casts his eyes downward, feeling the gaze of the surrounding councillors upon him and unable to stomach having everyone staring at him, but an unfamiliar gloved hand on his cheek brings his eyes back up to Kylo and his soft stare, though it isn’t held for long. Before Hux can even exhale, Kylo is leaning into him and their lips are locked in an instant, slotting perfectly together in a kiss, their first kiss.

It’s overwhelming. Hux can’t help but freeze on the spot as Kylo begins kissing him, trying to push it further, but Hux soon melts into it and finds the rhythm that matches the alpha’s eagerness. Kylo’s lips are incredibly soft and taste of the rosé wine they’ve been drinking all evening, a strong berry flavour that sends Hux’s already-dizzy mind into more of a frenzy. All he can think about is how he wants these lips to kiss every part of his body, to leave marks on him, marks that tell everyone that he’s mated. It’s the closest he’s ever been to Kylo’s scent glands too, getting a strong earthy smell from him, accompanied with the sweet smelling wine, intoxicating. Hux can hardly concentrate on kissing back; a patch of skin on his neck tingles with pins-and-needles-esque pain, a pain that he believes would be similar to a claim mark stinging in the presence of its maker.

 _‘True mate.’_ Kylo’s voice echoes insides of his head, reverberating through his bones and making his whole body vibrate to the sound; a shiver that starts from the top of his spine that runs all the way down to his toes, making a teasing stop in the middle to his pelvic region.

Kylo breaks the kiss first though Hux jolts forward with him, too deep in the kiss to react to the movement, wanting to follow Kylo’s lips for more. Hux opens his eyes slowly, lifting his gaze to meet Kylo’s eyes and is stirred by what he sees in them. Kylo’s eyes are sparkling with seemingly the same shine as the golden band around his forehead, and free of tears and fear.

 _Joy_. Hux has just seen joy in Kylo’s eyes for the very first time in all the years they’ve been co-commanders, companions. And Hux thinks it’s the most handsome that Kylo has ever looked.

“Stunning!” Consort Malinix applauds, and the rest of the councillors join in.

“It’s been a pleasure to dine with you, sirs,” High Lord Jya says, setting his palm on his lover’s shoulder, settling him down. “My servants will take you upstairs and show you to your chambers. My assistant will draw up our agreement and we shall reconvene to sign it before our breakfast banquet in the morning. Not before your mate has read it, of course!”

“Thank you,” Kylo says as they all rise from the dinner table and tuck in their chairs.

Jya and Malinix share a quick kiss before they link arms and Kylo and Hux mirror them with Hux threading his arm through Kylo’s and standing as close to him as he can manage. _All for the act,_ Hux tells himself, though feels his palms sweating underneath his gloves. Kylo says nothing.

“Goodnight, my council, my esteemed guests,” High Lord Jya says before bowing. “Thank you for your patience, your wisdom and your company this eve. Long may Lonaq prosper. _Hihh yeeo Lonaq kijasur._ ”

The native Lonaquians repeat the latter phrase in their mother tongue but Hux doesn’t attempt to say it, though the difficult pronunciations roll out of Kylo’s mouth as though he’s been speaking their language for years. Hux’s stomach twists, adding another thing to the mental list of things about Kylo Ren that surprise him, that _captivate_ him.

The room disperses quickly, with Malinix giving Hux a wink before a Lonaquian servant—female, beta—gestures for the _Supreme Leader and his Grand Marshal_ to follow her up the grand winding staircase to the eighth floor to the guest chambers of High Lord Jya’s luxurious manor, showing them to their _shared_ bedchambers for the night.

Kylo and Hux’s arms stay linked throughout their ascension upstairs, falling into step with each other to avoid any awkward jostle. Neither of them say a word nor exchange a glance; Hux is too afraid to look Kylo in the eye now. What if all of that _was_ part of the act and, as soon as their bedchamber door closes, Kylo is going to hurl him against a wall or ignore him again? After that incredible kiss, Hux isn’t certain that he can take Kylo’s rejection anymore.

“This is your room, sirs,” the servant says. “The door is coded to your thumbprints to ensure security…and privacy. Should you need anything during the night, there’s a blue button on each of your bedside cabinets that will alert our night staff. Pleasant dreams, sirs.”

She eyes Kylo flirtatiously as she walks away, flicking her long, black her over her shoulder, and Hux doesn’t realise he’s growled at her until the low rumbling sound has emitted from his throat. Embarrassed, he turns away but if Kylo did indeed hear him, the alpha doesn’t comment, too busy peeling off his glove to access his thumb so he can open the door for them both.

Their bedchamber is just as grand as Hux expected. It’s elegantly impressive, like everything else on Lanaq. Floor-to-ceiling windows cover one wall, slightly tinted to add privacy, whilst striking paintings of flowers cover the other, an ornate chandelier hanging and illuminating the entire room with a warm white glow. A door in the corner leads to a refresher whilst two black couches with a coffee table in-between sit beside a roaring fire in the grand fireplace. A four-poster bed sits among the artwork, pushed back to the wall, with white, lace drapes hanging from it. Hux can’t help but image Kylo sprawled amongst its dozens of pillows, the white sheets covering his modesty in a tasteful but inviting way.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Kylo says, shrugging off his cape and removing his head-band before tossing them onto the bed and retreating into the refresher with long strides, all before Hux can get a word in.

“Uh. Right,” Hux mutters to himself, sighing.

He moves to where Kylo has thrown his cape, picking it up and folding it neatly, setting it down on the nearby dresser and placing his headband on top of it as his mind delves into an alternate reality where they _are_ mated and, as soon as the bedchamber door closed, the mated pair dived on each other for passionate kisses whilst undressing each other slowly, making their way into the ‘fresher to share a hot shower.

But instead, Hux leaves Kylo’s clothes on the side to pour himself a small glass of complimentary Corellian whiskey that sits on a silver tray on the coffee table amongst the living area, throwing himself down on one of the couches in the process. With a heavy sigh, Hux unbuttons his uniform jacket and feels as though a massive weight has been lifted when his neck is free from the thick constraints of the uniform; there’s no need to hide his non-existent claim mark anymore.

After a few minutes of silent drinking and trance-like staring into nothingness, Hux notes that his and Kylo’s small luggage bags have been brought up to the room too, nestled beside each other on the blanket box at the foot of the bed, but Hux groans at the sight. All these _domesticated_ touches are killing him slowly, all he needs now is for Kylo to walk out of the ‘fresher with no shirt on—

The strong scent of a freshly-washed alpha suddenly hits Hux’s senses like a freight train, sending waves of tingles across his skin and down to his pelvis. He absently hopes that it’s merely the scent of another alpha guest on Lonaq next door but he knows that he’s lying to himself; only _one_ alpha’s scent has the power to send his body into shivers.

With a harsh hiss, the ‘fresher door slides open, revealing Kylo clad in nothing but a grey towel around his waist though it barely fits around his middle, leaving a slit down the side where Hux can see all the way up one of his thighs and to his hip. Any slip of Kylo’s grip would mean the towel falling away—Hux stops his mind before it goes any further.

“Aren’t you going to shower?” Kylo says without looking up.

“Uh. No, I shower in the mornings,” Hux replies. “It helps me to wake up.”

Kylo grunts in response, awkwardly shuffling across the room to his travel case, using the Force to unzip it and root through his clothes until he finds a loose pair of black sleep-pants.

Hux can’t stop staring at him. Kylo, it would seem, can’t bear to even _glance_ at Hux.

“Ren,” Hux says, sitting forward on the couch, half-empty glass still in his hand. “I think we need to talk.”

“All we’ve done today is talk. We need rest.” Kylo turns around before dropping his towel. Hux doesn’t manage to look away quick enough and gets a quick glimpse of the alpha’s firm ass cheeks before he pulls on his pants. “You have the bed, I’ll take the couch.”

Hux sighs, turning back once he’s happy that Kylo has pants on. “No. We _need_ to talk. I can’t let slide what you said about omegas at dinner. About how we should be admired for our strength.”

“I was just agreeing with what Consort Malinix said. Nothing more.”

Hux feels as though his angered grip may crush his drinking glass. “And the story about how we met? The _details,_ Ren. The fountain, the book. We hadn’t discussed those things. They were in _my_ head.”

“I’ve told you before that you think loudly. I just plucked them out of your mind at the last minute. You were broadcasting your thoughts about our _imaginary_ meeting so loudly that I couldn’t help but read them.”

Hux feels as though he should know by now that an argument with Kylo is a redundant one; neither of their fiery souls will cave first. “ _Fine_. But that kiss, Ren. What was that kiss?”

But to Hux’s surprise, Kylo’s defensiveness falters. The items of clothing that he’s holding in the air with the Force whilst he looks through his travel case jitter, losing some of their altitude for a moment as though Kylo’s concentration is knocked. Nevertheless, Kylo’s words betray nothing.

“They asked us to kiss and we did,” he says, matter-of-factly. “They believed us, didn’t they? We got the deal for the Order.”

“That isn’t my point, and you know it,” Hux says, setting his glass down on the coffee table with a _slam_ as he stands up, taking slow, angered steps to where Kylo stands at the foot of the bed, rolling his fingers across his palms nervously. “I _heard_ you say ‘ _true mate’_ in my mind, Ren. As clear as you’re standing before me. You certainly didn’t say it aloud because your _fucking_ lips were too busy kissing mine.”

“I…” Now, chest-to-chest, Hux’s stare burrows into Kylo’s skull, demanding an answer that Kylo seemingly doesn’t have. “It was _nothing,_ alright? Just a kiss.”

Hux exhales, defeated. “If that’s how you kiss your enemies, Ren, then I’d be fascinated to see how you kiss your lovers.”

Silence falls between them, a heavy, pregnant pause that leaves Hux’s heart thrumming loudly in his ears. From this closeness, he can see the conflict swimming in the alpha’s dark eyes, threatening to spill over in the form of tears. Just as Hux is about to turn away to leave, Kylo’s warm hand grabs his wrist to bring them back together, closer until their noses are almost touching.

And exactly like before, at dinner, Kylo moves in first.

Hux’s breath is stolen away from him as his lips are swept up into another fiery kiss, freezing just as he did the previous time, taken aback by Kylo’s passion. But this kiss feels no different than the one that was supposedly an act for High Lord Jya’s council. It sends Hux’s mind into overdrive, making him see fireworks behind his eyelids, and makes the scent glands on his neck tingle with anticipation. The alpha’s hand moves to hold his hip whilst Hux brushes his fingers through Kylo’s damp hair, driving the kiss away from _passionate_ and more towards _desperate,_ but Kylo’s lips are _perfection._ Hux tastes raspberries and whisky—though he’s sure the latter is from his own mouth—and it’s intoxicating, like Kylo is a drug that’s dragging Hux’s senses into a thick fog with no hope of escape. Or maybe Hux is happy to get lost.

‘ _True mate,’_ Hux thinks to himself, unable to stop himself from saying the words that Kylo whispered into his mind before.

But another presence comes then, a warm and soothing presence that infiltrates his mind with such grace that Hux feels a tingle run all the way down his spine and back up, making him moan into the kiss.

‘ _Yes.’_ It’s Kylo’s voice; honeyed and soft inside Hux’s head.

The kiss breaks slowly, for them to breathe if nothing else, but upon opening his eyes, Hux sees the same beautiful sparkle in Kylo’s eyes as he did before, and _knows_ that none of this has been an act for either of them. This petulant _,_ unstable and erratic soul that Hux has come to call his _co-commander,_ the one who’s been standing tall by Hux’s side for _years_ is his _one._

“Just like that,” Kylo says, lips curving into a smile at one end.

Hux is utterly elated. “All this time. My true mate has been you.”

“And I wondered why the Force kept bringing me back to you,” Kylo says, taking Hux’s hand to lead them to the bed where they both sit on the edge, knees touching. “It knew that you were mine. I’m…I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner.”

“We’re both to blame,” Hux says, casting his gaze downwards to where their hands are entwined with each other’s. “Stars. I despised you when we first met. I can’t pinpoint when it was that my feelings started to change but I-I have admired you for some time, Ren. Gods, I sound like a fool.”

“You don’t,” Kylo replies, gingerly moving his hand to cup Hux’s cheek but happy when Hux leans into the contact. “Snoke. He was blocking your mind from mine. I thought it was to protect you from my powers but he was hiding your thoughts from me, your thoughts _about_ me. Only when I killed him and woke up in the throne room did I feel your mind trying to connect to mine. I should have guessed.”

“Enough, I won’t hear you try to blame yourself for _both_ of our errors,” Hux says, lifting his hand to hold Kylo’s, where it still sits on his cheek, slowly guiding it down to his neck, glad that he’s already taken the liberty of unfastening the high collar of his uniform. “I’ve waited for you for a long time, Ren. I can’t wait a moment longer.”

Kylo takes the hint.

The alpha dives in, planting soft, open-mouthed kisses against Hux’s neck that make them both tremble, both overwhelmed by their uniting, though Hux lets his head fall back to allow Kylo better access to his skin, wanting more. The alpha nuzzles and kisses him, softening and calming Hux’s glands, readying him for the claiming, but Hux feels himself zoning out, overpowered with emotion.

“Easy,” Kylo whispers when Hux goes a little limp, wobbling on the edge of the bed but Kylo’s arms hold him steady. “Hux. Stay with me.”

“Ren,” Hux says, eyes half-lidded but manages to find that sparkle in Kylo’s eyes that he’s fallen in love with. “I feel—”

“Sssh,” Kylo hushes, manoeuvring Hux’s body closer to him; Hux allows himself to be moved. “Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.”

“Please, my alpha,” Hux whispers, pressing his forehead against his alpha’s before presenting his neck to him. “Claim me.”

Kylo grazes his teeth against the skin gently at first, teasingly, but after Hux broadcasts his impatience, he bites down hard enough that he’ll leave his teeth marks in Hux’s neck; a mark that’ll bond them together until the end of time. The omega cries out, somewhere between a moan and a cry, as Kylo continues to suck at the reddening _possession_ mark that now adorns Hux’s throat for the rest of the galaxy to see. It stings, but Hux feels his innards quivering at their bonding, as though something ancient has awakened inside of him; something that feels like home.

Hux swears he’s floating on a cloud, though it’s Kylo lifting him and laying him down on the luscious bed, using the Force to unclasp the four soft, white drapes so they hang neatly around the sides of their four-poster bed. Through his tired eyes, Hux manages to look to Kylo, who’s lying beside him and propped up on one arm, lazily brushing his thumb across the mark on Hux’s neck.

“I feel incredible,” Hux says. “My mind feels so bright.”

“The effect of being bonded to a Force-sensitive,” Kylo says, moving away for a moment to remove Hux’s boots to make him more comfortable before laying back beside him. Hux hadn’t realised that he’d whimpered when Kylo moved away until he hears the sound with his own ears. “But I feel it too. It’s like there’s something alight inside of me that was waiting for you. But tonight…I mean, do you want us to—?”

“No,” Hux says, getting the hint when Kylo’s gaze drops down to the front of his trousers. “I want to wait until my next heat for—uh—for you to knot me for the first time. If that’s alright with you.”

“Of course,” Kylo says, kissing Hux’s cheek. “Whatever my bond-mate wishes.”

Hux smiles, blushing at the word ‘ _bond-mate’,_ finally feeling as though he belongs.

“Well, I didn’t bring any _prep_ for that sort of thing anyway,” Hux chuckles.

“Oh, the Lonaquians are a very prepared race,” Kylo says. “There’s a _hamper_ of sex stuff in the ‘fresher.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope. Condoms, lube, even some _get-it-up_ pills.” Kylo laughs nervously, and Hux is surprised to find a small blush creeping onto Kylo’s pale cheeks, spreading a little down his bare chest. Hux finds it cute. “Consort Malinix wasn’t lying when he said they were a _romantic_ people.”

Hux hums in agreement, processing their situation for a quiet moment before deciding his next move.

“They were obviously expecting us to do _something_ tonight,” Hux says, feeling his inner omega truly awake for the first time in years. “We’d better not disappoint.”

“Mm, what did my mate have in mind?” Kylo says, biting his lip, leaning down to teasingly brush his lips against Hux’s. “I like the devilish look you have in your eye.”

“That look is always there. You’ve just never noticed it before.”

Hux sits up slowly, reaching to brush his palm against the front of Kylo’s loose trousers, checking his lover’s face for any sign of discomfort but finds that the alpha’s growing blush is spreading, his breathing is becoming quicker and Hux swears he can actually feel Kylo’s growing pleasure inside his own mind.

The bulge at the front of Kylo’s pants feels _significant_ beneath Hux’s touch, growing more and more with every rub. It isn’t long before Hux is pulling at the waistband and tugging them down, kneeling beside his alpha whilst the latter lies back amongst the plush pillows on the bed, lapping up the sight of his beautiful mate handling his cock.

“My, my,” Hux says, marvelling at the size and girth of Kylo’s cock, his knot already plumping up at the base. “If I had known you were keeping this in your pants, I would have jumped on you sooner.”

“Size queen, are we?” Kylo teases.

“You have no idea.”

Leaning down, Hux drapes himself sideways over Kylo’s leg, allowing his mouth as close as possible to the alpha’s cock. With Kylo’s cock and pelvic scent-glands so close to his nose, Hux is captivated and he’s unable to resist kissing along Kylo’s thighs before beginning to lap at the knot with an eager tongue. This _whole new world_ of arousal and possibilities has just arisen in the form of his _bond-mate_ and Hux is more than eager to get experimental. Tongue out, Hux leans in as much as he can manage and pouts, slipping his lips around the end of Kylo’s cock, and _licks._

“ _Oh!_ Oh, fuck, Hux, fuck,” Kylo moans loudly, and Hux looks up at him through his pale eyelashes to see that _beautiful_ face staring down at him, brown eyes blown wide into black, a sign that Kylo’s instincts are awake.

“Mm,” Hux hums quietly around Kylo’s cock, using one hand to grip the shaft whilst he works the tip, absently feeling Kylo’s thighs beginning to tremble beneath him.

Encouraged by his alpha’s reaction, Hux lets his tongue swipe slowly and thoroughly across the hot flesh in his mouth. Bitter, _salty,_ but _oh, stars!_ Hux wants everything. He opens his mouth and attempts to take more of Kylo in, feeling bold and _hungry_ for more. The alpha above him moans, making amazing noises and rocking his hips like he’s restraining a strong urge to fuck himself into Hux’s mouth. Tired of waiting, and with his own cock throbbing inside the constraints of his uniform trousers, Hux goes right down to the root.

Kylo cries out, rocking his hips up reservedly, apprehensive to fuck his mate’s mouth on their first endeavour but Hux spurs him on, moaning with his mouth full. Kylo’s hands fist the pillow either side of his head, coming undone with every lick of Hux’s talented tongue.

“Take all of me, all of it, swallow, come on,” Kylo whispers, and Hux wishes he could speak but chokes instead, coughing around the shaft, spluttering spit and precome down his cheek. “Fuck, Hux, I’m not going to last.”

Through his watering eyes and from the weight in his hand, Hux sees Kylo’s knot growing and swelling, bulging at the base of his thick cock like it’s going to pop, and Hux pulls his mouth away just in time to see Kylo orgasm; the most beautiful thing Hux has ever seen. The alpha goes silent, mouth wide, before letting out a long groan as he coats Hux’s face in his seed, unloading everything he has whilst Hux basks in it, feeling as though his alpha has just added another claim mark to his growing collection.

“Fuck!” Kylo exclaims, clenching and unclenching his hands by the sides of his head through his orgasm (Hux wonders if he’s trying to control his powers). “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Hux replies, smiling. “I would have moved away if I didn’t want it.”

Idly, Hux’s hand reaches down to relieve his own erection but it’s swatted away quickly by an invisible force.

“Let me,” Kylo flutters his eyes, bites his lip. “Let me take care of you now.”

And before Hux can _insist_ that he _just_ wanted to make Kylo feel good, those invisible hands are guiding him back onto the bed and his trousers are suddenly around the tops of his thighs, having been yanked down, and Kylo’s warm fingers are there, finding his cock and pumping him into oblivion. Hux is _damned._ _His alpha kisses him throughout, even softly laying his lips upon their claim mark, sending shockwaves of an overwhelming pleasure through Hux’s body._

“ _Ah! Ah! Oh, fucking hell._ N-nearly there, Ren, gods, keep going—!”

The pure-white, burning heat of the heaviest release of an orgasm that Hux has ever felt makes him feel dizzy to the point where he can’t even get his breath to come back to him whilst he’s convulsing, cock spasming in Kylo’s fist as he’s worked through his trembling climax. He feels his orgasm in every fibre of his being, even inside his mind, like fireworks exploding.

Kylo peels his hand away slowly, lingering for a final teasing touch before he licks his hand, gathering an _obscene_ amount of come onto his lips before licking it all off.

“You taste as good as you look,” Kylo bites his lip, and Hux _knows_ he’s trying to bait him into another round, but after _that_ orgasm, Hux wonders if he’ll be able to _stand._

After tucking themselves away, Hux huffs in the style of a laugh but can’t fane his wavering arousal and pats the empty space beside him, beckoning for Kylo to lay beside him. When he does, the pair fall completely silent, their eyes locked, and Hux feels as though the rest of the galaxy has faded into nothingness. Everything he needs and _could ever want_ is here, in Kylo’s sparkling eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” Kylo whispers, breath still a little ragged.

“Flatterer,” Hux comments. “You _have_ me, Ren. You needn’t lie.”

“No. I mean it. You don’t know how hard it’s been to _pretend_ to be mated to you when I’ve been craving you. That kiss at dinner…just proved to me that I was meant to be yours. Forgive me, I was scared to admit my feelings to myself in case you didn’t feel the same.”

“Ren,” Hux pulls his mate down for a kiss, unbelieving that he’s finally found his _one._ “Enough of that, remember? We’re both to blame for silencing our feelings, we’re both here now so there’s no need to—”

“Be my consort.”

Hux freezes. “What?”

“Become my consort, Hux. You already have the title of Grand Marshal. I want everyone to know what you mean to me. No more pretending. If you’ll have me, Armitage, then I want you to rule by my side, forever.”

Hux beams, letting his fingers massage through the dark hairs at the nape of Kylo’s neck, content when his bond-mate melts against him and moans gently.

“Yes, _yes,_ of course I will,” Hux smiles, nodding. “On one condition.”

“Name it. Anything.”

Hux bites his lip, leaning into Kylo’s ear. _“Do not call me Armitage.”_

Kylo _laughs_ ; the most beautiful sound Hux has ever heard. “Yes, Grand Marshal-Consort Hux.”

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- The Lonaq people's appearance were inspired by the Frost Giant's design in the MCU, though after writing this, I realise that they're very similiar to the Chiss race too!  
> \- The 'kiss your omega' scene was inspired by [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXApYkQRViQ) in the adorable Amy Adams movie 'Leap Year'
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ❤️ It was a pleasure to write for [@nerdherderette](https://nerdherderette.tumblr.com), they inspired me with their likes and their own writing so to give something back is a lovely feeling.
> 
> This is usually where I'd usually put the link to my tumblr but seeing as our Secret Santa works are anonymous until revealed, I'll keep quiet about my identity!


End file.
